


I'm Beggin' You for Christmas (Cookies)

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Is there nothing I can do to convince you not to ban me from Christmas cookies?” Steve asks, batting his eyelashes. “Because - and I don’t know if I’ve stressed this enough in the past - you make the best cookies, sweetheart.”“Flattery will get you nowhere, Rogers,” Bucky replies, but his voice is a little breathier as Steve’s fingers trail down his cheek.“Pity,” Steve replies, leaning in close. He places his hands on Bucky’s hips, squeezing softly as he noses at Bucky’s throat and whispers, “You sure there’s nothing I can do to make you change your mind? I’ve been told I’m fairly persuasive.”Bucky inhales sharply as Steve’s lips meet his neck again. “I doubt it, but you’re welcome to try.”Just some fluffy smut.





	I'm Beggin' You for Christmas (Cookies)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's been a while, huh? You guys were supposed to get more than this story before Christmas, but the holidays have been a bit hectic. Hell, the year's been a bit hectic, but these things happen. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. The title is inspired by (and this is no joke) ["I Want You for Christmas" by Cheap Trick.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xc2NcULOfk)

“Holy shit,” Steve murmurs, inhaling deeply as he hangs up his coat in the closet by the apartment’s front door. The smell greeting him is heavenly, and he heads to the kitchen immediately.

The room is an absolute disaster, but the scents are worth the clean-up Steve knows he’ll get sucked into. Cookie tins sit on any available surface not already covered with ingredients and bakeware, and Steve’s willing to bet most of them are full. There’s a rack of sugar cookies cooling by the window. In the middle of it all is Bucky, wearing an apron that’s barely shielded him from flour and icing. 

Steve leans against the door frame and says, “Busy day, huh?”

Bucky pauses for just a moment to smile and nod at Steve before returning to decorating the gingerbread men he’d baked. 

Steve grins, making his way over to the counter where Bucky’s working. His hands snake around Bucky’s waist, pulling Bucky tight against him. Steve places gentle kisses along Bucky’s neck, delighting in the little shivers they elicit. 

“Rogers, can you not just wait until I’m finished with these?” Bucky sighs, and Steve can hear the exasperated smile in his voice.

“I cannot believe you took a day off from your job at a bakery to spend said day off _baking Christmas cookies_ ,” Steve replies, nipping at Bucky’s earlobe and chuckling at the gasp that escapes the other man. “Do you not know the meaning of relaxation, Barnes? Did I marry a workaholic?”

Steve allows his hands to drift from Bucky’s waist to his hips, pushing the apron aside to play with the waistband of his husband’s sweatpants.

“Steve, I swear to god,” Bucky huffs, but there’s no warning in his tone, only desire. Steve smiles when he feels Bucky’s hips press back against his own, his back arching as Steve bites down gently at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulder. “Christ, at least let me turn the oven off, you idiot.”

Steve reluctantly lets Bucky out of his arms do so, chuckling when the other man turns around to glare at him. 

“You’re banned from Christmas cookies, Rogers,” Bucky grumbles, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He’s fighting a smile as he continues, “Banned, do you hear me?”

Steve smirks, slinking toward Bucky, each movement filled with intent. He doesn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes follow him hungrily despite the feigned annoyance in his tone.

“Is that right?” Steve grins once he reaches Bucky, brushing a tendril of long dark hair that’s fallen from Bucky’s ponytail back behind his ear. Steve continues walking, backing Bucky up until he’s trapped against a counter. 

“Is there nothing I can do to convince you not to ban me from Christmas cookies?” Steve asks, batting his eyelashes. “Because - and I don’t know if I’ve stressed this enough in the past - you make the best cookies, sweetheart.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Rogers,” Bucky replies, but his voice is a little breathier as Steve’s fingers trail down his cheek. 

“Pity,” Steve replies, leaning in close. He places his hands on Bucky’s hips, squeezing softly as he noses at Bucky’s throat and whispers, “You sure there’s nothing I can do to make you change your mind? I’ve been told I’m fairly persuasive.”

Bucky inhales sharply as Steve’s lips meet his neck again. “I doubt it, but you’re welcome to try.”

Steve grins wickedly before trailing kisses upward until he captures Bucky’s lips. Bucky melts into him, his arms winding around Steve’s neck as they kiss. Bucky shudders as Steve bites down on his bottom lip, whimpering as Steve rolls his hips forward to create a delicious friction between the two of them. 

Bucky moans as Steve’s hands slide past the elastic waist of his sweats and squeeze his ass, and Steve takes full advantage of that fact, tonguing his way into Bucky’s mouth. Their kissing takes on a desperate, heated air as Bucky’s hands scramble for purchase along Steve’s back. 

Steve breaks the kiss a moment later, resting his forehead against Bucky’s and reveling in the flush coloring Bucky’s handsome face and the way his broad chest heaves.

“Think we should move this to the bedroom, love?” Steve smirks, placing a gentle hand on Bucky’s cheek. “I know how careful you are not to contaminate your cook space.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile tugging at the corner of his kiss-swollen lips as he grabs Steve’s hand and tugs him toward their room. 

“All right, Rogers,” Bucky practically purrs, voice low and seductive, as he settles himself down on their bed. “You want Christmas cookies? Prove to me that you deserve them.”

Steve can’t help the delighted burst of laughter that leaves him as he strips off the sweater he’d worn to work before crawling into their bed and settling himself between Bucky’s thighs. Bucky’s hands immediately skate under the thin white t-shirt still covering Steve’s torso, and he can’t help but shiver at the gentle touch.

“The fact that this is still on is not suggesting that you’re taking this very seriously, Steven,” Bucky scolds him, a playful gleam in his eyes. Steve pulls back to take off the offending garment, and then proceeds to tug Bucky’s sweatshirt up and over his head. 

“Fair’s fair, handsome,” Steve chuckles, before he leans down to kiss Bucky. 

Bucky makes a satisfied little noise as Steve’s body settles on top of his, their lips meeting in soft, unhurried kisses. The feeling of Bucky’s warm chest against his own, his hands mapping Steve’s back, set Steve on fire. 

Steve can’t help groaning as Bucky’s nails gently scratch down his spine, and his hips roll into Bucky’s as their kisses grow more frenzied. 

Steve pulls away from Bucky’s lips, letting his own trail along Bucky’s jawline as he begins to shift down his husband’s body. Steve takes his time, kissing and nipping at Bucky’s neck, chest and torso until he’s a writhing mess. Steve will never get over how beautiful Bucky looks like this. 

“Steve, _please_ ,” Bucky gasps as Steve’s teeth graze one of his hipbones, and really, who is Steve to deny him? 

He tugs Bucky’s sweatpants and boxers off in one fluid motion, tossing them to the floor before gripping the base of Bucky’s cock. Bucky whimpers at the contact, and Steve feels himself grow harder at the desperate sound. 

“Tell me what you want,” Steve says, voice even in spite of how aroused he is as he begins to stroke slowly. Bucky’s back arches and he moans, his body shaking slightly as Steve keeps up the steady pace on his cock. 

“Come on, baby,” Steve croons. “Tell me what I need to do to earn those Christmas cookies.” 

Bucky gasps as Steve twists his wrist, hips jerking upward. “Fuck, Stevie, please. Need your mouth.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate a moment longer, just ducks down and takes Bucky into his mouth, his own cock jumping at the shout that leaves his husband. Steve keeps his pace slow, holding Bucky’s hips down as he bobs along Bucky’s shaft. Based on the whines and gasps leaving the brunet, he’s doing a pretty good job.

Steve pops off for a moment, grinning up at Bucky as he makes an indignant sound of protest. 

“What do you say, baby?” Steve asks. “Have I convinced you yet? Or do I still have some work to do?”

Bucky gasps out a laugh, tangling his fingers in Steve’s short locks.

“Quit talkin’ and put that mouth to better use, Rogers,” Bucky teases, groaning as Steve sinks back down and sucks his cock harder. Steve uses every trick in the book, pressing his tongue down hard against a prominent vein and then tonguing the slit; paying special attention to the crown before taking Bucky deep enough that he hits the back of Steve’s throat.

“Steve, fuck,” Bucky moans, a strangled sound escaping his plump lips as Steve pulls back. “I swear to Christ, if you leave me hangin’ like this, I will never bake for you again.”

Steve snickers, running teasing fingers along Bucky’s inner thighs and delighting in his shivers. 

“All I was gonna do was ask you to hand me the lube, so I could finger you, love,” Steve smiles. “Of course, if you’d rather I didn’t-”

It takes every ounce of Steve’s restraint not to laugh as Bucky awkwardly turns toward their bedside table, fumbling to open the drawer and hands Steve the bottle he’s requested. 

“Please,” Bucky keens, eyes pleading and desperate, and Steve smirks before opening the bottle and coating his fingers.

“This what you want, sweetheart?” Steve murmurs, rubbing Bucky’s perineum with slick digits before moving toward the other man’s entrance. “Want me to play with your pretty hole until you come down my throat?”

“God, _yes_ ,” Bucky pants as Steve begins working a finger into Bucky’s entrance. Steve hums in satisfaction before taking Bucky’s cock in his mouth, bobbing slowly as he inches a finger inside of his husband. 

Bucky’s restraint snaps. It’s been mostly quiet whimpers and gasps, but now he’s moaning with abandon. Steve’s name, curses, and pleas fall from his lips like prayers, and the hardness between Steve’s legs, which had been bearable up to this point, is suddenly all he can think about. 

He’s always had a weakness for the way Bucky groans out his name, rough and shaky and so beautiful it hurts. 

Steve pops off of Bucky’s cock a third time. “I don’t suppose you’d let me fuck you right now, would you?” 

Bucky chokes out a laugh, back arching sharply as Steve presses his fingers down hard against his prostate. 

“I think I could be convinced to let you,” Bucky rasps. “Better hurry up, though, Rogers. Gettin’ a little impatient to come.”

Steve grins as he scissors his fingers, cock jumping at the howl that leaves Bucky. Steve finishes prepping him, then shucks his jeans and boxer briefs before making his way up Bucky’s body and kissing him deeply. 

“Come on,” Bucky breathes against Steve’s lips. “Come on, give it to me, please.”

Steve pulls back, hands cupping Bucky’s face as he smiles down at the other man. 

“God, I love you.”

Bucky smiles, biting down on his bottom lip in that way that drives Steve up a wall. “Love you too, babe. Now you gonna fuck me or what?”

Steve lets Bucky wrap his legs around him, thrusting in hard once their hips are aligned, and the way Bucky moans out his name has Steve’s hips moving in a quick, tight rhythm. He manages to get control of himself a few minutes later, slowing his thrusts to tease Bucky just a little bit longer. 

“Steve,” Bucky pants. “Baby, touch me. Need you to touch me.” 

Steve complies immediately, circling his fingers around Bucky’s cock and pumping in time with his thrusts as he claims Bucky’s lips in a heated kiss. He can feel Bucky losing his composure, reaching his limit. Steve knows Bucky’s tells- the frantic rhythm of his hips, the way his hands begin to tremble, the staccato _oh, oh, oh_ of his moans as he gets close. 

“Go on, honey,” Steve pants as he speeds up his strokes, making sure his cock hits Bucky’s prostate with every thrust. “I know you wanna come for me, Buck. You’re so good for me, sweetheart, come on. Let me see you.”

Bucky’s moan is nearly a scream, and then his seed his coating their stomachs and dripping down Steve’s hand. Steve grits his teeth as Bucky clenches around him, all of the air punching out of him as he orgasms a moment later, emptying into his husband. 

When the aftershocks have subsided somewhat, Steve rolls off of Bucky and onto his back. Bucky follows, curling into Steve’s side and sighing into Steve’s neck as they bask in the afterglow. 

“We should shower,” Steve whispers as he runs gentle fingers through Bucky’s hair. “We’re a mess.”

Bucky chuckles, and Steve shudders a little at the vibrations on his overheated skin. “And who’s fault is that, I wonder?”

Steve grins as he places a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “In my defense, you were already a mess when I got home. I just decided to make a mess that was more fun.”

Bucky pushes himself into a sitting position, rolling his eyes even as he grins down at Steve. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky snarks. “Come on, Rogers. Shower and then we gotta eat dinner. And then _maybe_ you get some cookies.”

Steve leans up and kisses Bucky sweetly, grinning as he pulls back and heads toward their bathroom. 

“Please,” Steve says. “We both know that what just happened in this bed justifies me getting some of those cookies. Now come on.”

Bucky snickers at Steve’s retreating form, but Steve knows he’ll be along in a moment. 

Still, Steve can’t help smiling and sighing contentedly when he feels Bucky’s arms wrap around him and the gentle pressure of lips against his shoulder as he waits for the water to warm up.

 

* * *

 

They’re sitting on the couch after dinner, watching some cheesy Hallmark flick, drinking cocoa and eating cookies when Bucky turns to Steve with a soft smile.

“Enjoying the spoils of a job well done, Stevie?” he asks.

Steve swallows the bite in his mouth and nods before kissing Bucky. “Absolutely, I am.”

“Good,” Bucky says, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulling him close. “You earned ‘em.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on [tumblr dot com](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/)


End file.
